The Silver Arrow
by xNinja
Summary: IshidaxOC. Kaiko Yajirushi gets saved by a certain stoic Ishida from a hollow attack. Now she just can't keep her eyes off him. Uh-oh, looks like someone's in love. To top it all off, she finds out she's a quincy too. And guess who's going to be her new shooting teacher? R&R please! :D


**A/N**: Yay! It's another Ishi x OC story! :D Oh right. Uh, you can call me Nin. Or Nin-san works too :)

...

Familiar? :) I published a story like this before on my old account. PM me if you want the link :D Hopefully my OC isn't a Mary-Sue D:

I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar issue that you might come across.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Uryu or any other Bleach characters ;_; however, I do own Kaiko Yajirushi :D

* * *

**.~* oc reference. *~.**

_Name: Kaiko Yajirushi_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Appearance: Light blue hair with dark blue eyes. Her hair is typically down or in a ponytail. (I'll find a picture for you guys soon :D)_

* * *

.~* story start. *~.

_Kaiko's POV_

It was after me again.

For the past two weeks, I've been chased by monsters. Dreadful, masked monsters that cried shrilly. Some had gleaming, sharp claws, some had incredibly long fangs, some had horns growing from its forehead. But the most awful thing about these monsters... was that they had no heart.

Literally.

Where their heart should be was a huge hole.

They never bothered me when I was a child- in fact, I never noticed them. They simply didn't exist. The monsters suddenly sprang up into my life in the past two weeks. I evaded them until a few strange guys in black cloaks would come and hold them off for me.

I guess I never believed them before this. They were part of a child's bedtime story- they were to scare little kids into behaving. But this wasn't a fairytale. This was reality.

And now it was after me.

Unfortunately for me right then, I had to do the most unbelievably, impossible, stupidest thing ever.

I tripped over nothing.

Time passed painstakingly in slow motion as my hands subconciously shielded in front of me. Even as I tried to break my fall, I knew it was too late. As I hit the ground, the wind got knocked out of me and I gasped for breath.

I was going to die, here and now, in the hands (or should I say claws) of this monster. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Waiting for the claws that would rip me apart.

It never came.

A loud _hiss-thunk_ rang through the air. Confused, I hesitantly opened my eyes in time to see a blue arrow notched in between the beast's eyes before it disenegrated into nothing.

"You okay?" A husky voice asked. I looked up, startled, recognizing the speaker.

"I-Ishida?"

His eyes widened slightly as he too noticed who I was. "Kaiko? Oh, it's you." After an awkward pause, he blurted out, "Do you see hollows a lot?

I blinked. Hollows? "You mean the monsters? Yeah, they started chasing me a couple weeks ago. Why?"

He frowned. "Chasing you? Hmm... That's strange." He muttered the last part. He seemed a little distracted at this.

"Uh, well I better get going then." I said. He seemed to come back to his senses.

"Oh, right. Be careful."

"Yeah... Thanks for killing that... hollow?"

He didn't respond, so I shrugged and took that for my cue to leave.

.~*=+=*~.

A few miles away, without me knowing, Uryu murmured "You're welcome."

* * *

"You're late." It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement.

I bowed my head, feeling hatred bubbling up inside of me. "I'm sorry, uncle."

" 'Sorry' does not cook dinner. 'Sorry' does not get anything done. What do you have to say for yourself?" He scowled down at me.

My uncle, Shoka Yajirushi, was my official guardian as of two weeks ago. That's when both my parents died in a car accident. Around the same time, these hollow-ma-jiggers came into my life.

Coincident? I hope.

"You are to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner for us. Then you are to go to your room without supper. Do I make myself clear?"

I mumbled something incoherent under my breath.

He scowled again at me and bellowed, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, YOUNG LADY?!"

"Yes, sir."

He leaned back onto his armchair, content with my answer. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

I scurried away to the kitchen, trying to hold the rage inside of me. Ugh. How disgusting could he get?

* * *

_::: Time Skip :::_

I nibbled on the few pieces left of dried mangos that I had. Mmm. I had sneaked them into my room when my uncle wasn't looking.

In my schoolbag was a sketch pad- and tonight I pulled it out and began doodling Uryu.

I wasn't really all that great at drawing, but you could still make out who it was- his glasses and his hair made sure of that. Then I drew the hollow with the blue arrow notched between its eyes.

On the next page, I began to make a list of everything I knew about Uryu.

_1) He knows about hollows. Wonder what they are...?_

_2) He's an only child._

_3) After school he goes to the stiching club. (Wonder why...?)_

_4) He's hot._

_5) He can shoot blue arrows ...?_

_6) He's in my home room and PE class._

Wait what? Why did I add that he was hot? I blushed slightly and crossed it out.

Okay. Now I sound like a major Uryu stalker. Hmm... Gotta take my mind off him. Maybe some texting.

I pulled out my phone- ironically, it was blue and silver and had a bow and arrow keychain attached to it. Meh, Uryu's coming back to mind. Screw that idea.

Damn, that didn't really help me get that Ishida boy out of my mind.

Ah well. Tomorrow's another day.

* * *

**A/N: ****Reviews give me motivation to update~ :3 so uhm. *hint hint***

**:) Review? Please? :D even angry rants and critism are allowed! :)**

**BTW. Anyone have an idea on who Rukia goes well with? I'm thinking either Toshiro or Ichigo :3**


End file.
